


Holiday

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2015) [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas holiday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by sassaspazz on Tumblr, Steve and Natasha take a trip to a private cabin in Minnesota and when Natasha goes outside to admire the snow, Steve starts singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of #12DaysofRomanogers

It was actually Natasha’s idea to take a trip somewhere. She didn’t have a destination in mind, but she knew she wanted to go somewhere with a view. Steve had even teased her saying that New York City had some of the best views in the entire world, so where else would she want to go?

* * *

“You want to go to Minnesota?” Clint looked at her with slight disbelief as the elevator brought them floors closer to their destination.

Natasha and Clint had returned from a three day mission in China, tired bone-deep and aching in several places they didn’t even know could ache, with less than satisfactory information to show for it.

“I heard it’s a good place.” Natasha replied, dropping her bag on the sofa in the Avengers Tower communal living room. It was an open space fitted with modern furniture that brought the entire room to life, paid for and designed by world-class designers courtesy of Tony Stark.

Clint collapsed on the sofa, “Why not somewhere like Hollywood or Vegas?”

She propped her feet up on the coffee table as she sat down next to him, “The point here is, I want out of the stress for a couple of days, not create more drama for social media.”

“Have you talked to Cap about it?” The archer asked as he flipped through the TV channels.

“No. I will, soon as he gets back from wherever he is, but for now, I just want a decent sleep.” She groaned, burying her face in one of the numerous throw pillows on the sofa. Curling her body, she shut her eyes.

“Get some sleep.” Clint said, patting her leg.

* * *

“Nat…”

She stirred slightly, opening her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the dim lighting. She looked up to see Steve looking at her with a gentle expression on his face.

“What time is it?”

“Quarter past three in the morning?” he guessed, pulling out his phone, “Yeah.”

“Where’s Barton?” she asked, rubbing her eyes, and hugging one of the pillows.

“He went to bed a few minutes ago. Come on, go sleep upstairs.” Steve nudged her.

“Why are you up at three in the morning?”

“I just got back from one of Tony’s parties, he wouldn’t let me off until Pepper dragged him away.”

“I want to go to Minnesota…” she murmured as he picked her up. He knew well enough to only pick her up when she was aware of whom it actually _was_. She would attack anyone who tried if when was asleep, he didn’t blame her though, it was a habit of her's.

“Minnesota?”

“Mhm… For a holiday…” she said, snuggling up against his chest.

 He pressed the elevator button with one finger, careful not to hit her, "We can go if you want to."

"Okay..." She trailed off and Steve knew she had fallen asleep. She must've been exhausted, after all, she had just gotten back from a mission not too long ago. He put her down gently and threw the covers over her before crawling into bed. He was tired just from dealing with Tony all night long.

* * *

Natasha woke up the next morning, feeling much better than she did the night before. She vaguely remembered telling Steve something, but she couldn't remember what. Resisting the urge to just fall back asleep, she realised Steve was still asleep. She checked her phone for the time, it was already half past eight. He had got in late yesterday, she remembered that much, so she decided to just let him sleep. After brushing her teeth and taking a steaming hot shower to remove the grime, she felt so much relief. Walking out of the shower, she sat down on the bed and poked Steve's arm, "Are you awake Rogers?"

He responded by pulling her down into a hug, "Yes. Are you excited to go to Minnesota?"

"Was that what I said?" she asked, pushing his hair back from his face.

"Well it was three in the morning. But I could tell you were serious about it."

"I'm only guessing that everyone else is going too?" she sighed with a smile.

"Clint told Tony about it when we got back. He should've known better than to talk to a drunk Tony Stark."

"That's fine. I just wanted to get away from New York for awhile. As long as you're going." She said smoothly.

"Well, I haven't got a mission I need to get to today."

"Today?" She looked at him quizzically, "How do you even know when we're going?"

Before Steve could answer, Jarvis's voice echoed through the room, "Sorry to interrupt but Ms Romanoff, Mr Stark has a message for you. Initiating playback."

" _Red! I heard what Legolas had to say about you wanting to go on a trip! I've got the places all planned out, we're going to Lake Vermilion for the weekend! Thor has to go back to Asgard and Pep is technically the CEO, so she can't go. That leaves me, you, Cap, Legolas and Banner! Get packing, we're leaving in an hour!_ "

Steve chuckled when he heard Tony's message, "Because we're going today."

Natasha smacked him with a pillow, "You could've mentioned that first."

"I got cut off. Let's just get packing." Steve said, getting up and petting the top of her head affectionately, "We only have one hour."

"I'm just deciding which gun I want to bring to shoot Barton." 

* * *

Natasha pulled on her sunglasses the moment she stepped off the plane, trying to shield the sun from her eyes as they wandered over to the waiting cars by the airport. Tony had instructed the pilot to land at one of the airports that was closer to where they were heading. As usual, he never skimped on anything he wanted to do. They had flown in on one of his many private jets and Natasha wasn’t going to lie, it was miles better compared to commercial, even in first class.

“Are you excited?” Steve asked as they got into one of the chartered cars.

“It’s good to be far away where people aren’t running after you with a camera.” She said, leaning against his shoulder.

“Has anyone run after you with a camera?” Steve asked, as he entwined his fingers with hers.

“I should be glad you don’t read tabloids.” She smirked, “It would shock your 1940’s mind.”

“I don’t think I want to know why.”

“Maybe I’ll buy one for you, just for good humour.” Natasha laughed.

“I’m not sure I would be able to handle it.”

* * *

"As expected of Tony, it's go big or go home with him." Steve said, dropping his duffel bag on the floor of their room, right next to the door. Tony had rented a private cabin by the lake for them to stay for the weekend, it was roomy enough to accomodate all of them plus the place even had a living room and kitchen. Natasha checked her phone as she sat down on one of the chairs, "Not always a bad attitude to have is it?"

"I guess not." Steve said, "It's only three, we could go explore some before dinner."

"Hey... What's that?" Natasha said, getting up and opening the double glass doors to reach the balcony. "You're kidding. Steve, it's snowing..."

"What?"

"It's snowing."

Steve followed her to the balcony and looked up at the sky, "You're right..."

"It's beautiful." Natasha said, leaning against the railing. Their room had a view that overlooked the lake and it was nothing short of spectacular.

She caught a snowflake in the palm of her hand, "How come all snowflakes have different shapes and sizes?"

Steve leaned his elbows against the rails, closing his eyes, "Because each one is special, they each have their own different story to tell."

"Well isn't that a chipper way to look at it?" She smirked, closing her fingers around another flake.

"I don't see why they should be any different from humans, plus, I'm sure the scientific reason would sound less romantic." He chuckled.

Natasha grinned at him, wondering for awhile how she had come to marry a person like Steve. They were so different, yet they were also similar.

"What are you smiling at?" Steve asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing. Just that's it cold out here." She replied as Steve started humming, "What are you so cheery about?"

"You've reminded me of that song, 'Baby It's cold Outside'. Heard of it?"

Natasha looked at him, a smirk on her face, "Only the Michael Bublé and Idina Menzel version. Would you even know who Michael Bublé is?"

"Again, I'm 95, not dead. But, can I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" Steve said, letting go of her and reaching his hand out.

Natasha smiled, "In 15 degree weather?"

_"I really can't stay..."_

"Baby, it's cold outside..." Steve sung, pulling her into his arms as they swayed.

_"I've got to go away..."_

"Baby, it's cold outside..."

_"This evening has been..."_

"Been hoping that you'd drop in..."

_"So very nice..."_

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice..."

_"My mother will start to worry..."_

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

Natasha laughed when he twirled her around.

_"My father will be pacing the floor..."_

"Listen to the fire place roar..."

_"So really I'd better scurry..."_

"Beautiful, please don't hurry..."

_"But maybe just half a drink more..."_

"Put some records on while I pour..."

Steve pulled her closer into his arms, "As expected of a good dancer, taking up my impromptu challenge"

"I hope you didn't expect nothing less from me." She smirked.

"Of course not."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves comments and kudos! :)


End file.
